Two Traditions
by Silent Sage
Summary: Two different shinobi from different families and lifestyles. Contrary in personality and ability seem to make the gap between them even larger, but during the night before the new year, those things become irrelevant. NejiLee


**Two Traditions**

Disclaimer: Naruto and the characters in this fic belong to the wonderful mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

The end of every year, Lee always promises to himself that he will run one thousand laps around Konoha. He is sure that the next year, if he does keep his promise, that he will grow even stronger. Stronger that he can show off to the whole village that a dropout can become a strong ninja, a strong enough ninja to protect his most precious person and friends like TenTen and Gai-sensei. Maybe, by the end of that year, he'll be strong enough to match, if not defeat, his Eternal Rival, Neji.

The end of every year, Neji slowly walks to his father's grave. There, he'll clean the grave carefully, praying that his father will look after him in the new year. A new year full of missions, of maintaining his promise that he'll alter for himself and the Branch House, their destiny of servitude for the Main House, the promise that he'll learn what strength in oneself really is. Of course, it will be another year full of 'manly' speeches from Gai, praise from TenTen, and unending challenges from Lee.

The very last day of the year, Lee will change from his normal attire. Carefully putting a clean, green sweat suit and headband into the drawer where they'll wait for a new and exciting year of blood and sweat. He'll put on the shirt and pants that he vaguely remembers seeing his father wear on the last day of the year, except in different colors of course. A carefully stitched, green Chinese shirt and a pair of dark green pants that was sitting in the very back of his closet now brought into the open, waiting to be shown off for this particular day.

The very last day of the year, Neji will stiffly pull out the formal Hyuuga dress robes from the back of his closet. His normal Hyuuga robe he wore normally and on missions is with the servants, being pressed and cleaned for the next day. The Hyuuga dress robe will move with him as if it was tailored specifically for him, and it was. Silky and white, just like all the others except for a difference here and there. Everyone will predictably say that he looks like his father as he inspects himself in the mirror. He cannot wait to get back to his normal attire.

Lee's sure that his late parents would be proud to see he's keep the traditions as he walks around the lonely house, looking for any sign of dust that dares venture inside his house after the cleaning frenzy from yesterday. Completely sure the house is completely cleaned, he will lean back against the door to the empty room that he refuses to alter in any way except for a light dusting. Lee closes his eyes, remembering the excited whispering of tomorrow's plans that he heard when he was small when the people behind it would think he was asleep.

Neji smoothly walks through the hallways, his Branch relatives busy with the day's events, still slowed down and discreetly moved away as he coldly passed them. He will stop by a door that he remembers that never ceased to haunt him…until now. Carefully opening it with one bandaged hand, he sees it untouched like every time he comes to visit it. Everything is in its usual place, neat and tidy. Just the way the person who owned this room liked it, knowing they would never come back to it. Neji remembers his last memory of that person and this room. He had patted Neji on the head before walking out of that room, never to return.

Lee will walk out of his house, the bright red and gold streamers that crisscross the small house will flutter lightly in the breeze. The red lanterns bobbing slightly as Lee playfully brushed them with his bandaged knuckles as he walked past them, into town to see how everyone else is planning their year. As usual, he will order the same meal he has gotten every year as he seats himself in his usual seat, right smack dab in the middle of the bustle of the rest of the ninja's there, with family or not, happily adding in his two cents to every conversation he can hear of. He gets weird looks from some, but the most of the time; they will happily reply and ask him about his plans for the New Year.

Neji will walk out of the Branch House and into the Main House where the Main House members look him with faint pride, slightly different from the last time he was here. He will ignore the fancy decorations that are as old as most of the Elders in the room, and take a seat with the rest of the Branch House members that have come today. Today was the only day that the Houses treat each other as if they are on equal ground. There, he will nod stiffly at every compliment headed his way, but remaining quiet as he waits for the Head of the House to finish with his speech for the New Year and the food to be served.

Lee, even with his mouth full of noodles, will continue to chat happily with the people sitting beside him. Just like him, they too do not have anyone at home waiting for them, and decide to see in the Ichiraku, talking to strangers who are feeling lonely like them. Even though he is alone, right now, he is happier than he would be at home by himself with old memories to keep him company.

Neji will eat the fancy food on the plate in front of him silently, ignoring the happy chatter around him from his relatives as they talk amongst themselves about their daily life or recent missions. Although he is amongst his relatives, people who have known him for his entire left, people who know what he is trying to achieve and have been trying to achieve ever since he fully realized what it meant to be a Branch Member, he has never felt more alone.

Lee will sluggishly walk out of the Ichiraku, his face enflamed with the exertion of all the laughing he did with his fellow comrades inside the restaurant. Happily bidding them farewell, he will walk away, quickly regaining his breath as his footing will eventually even out to their usual proud gait. Slowly, the large, bubbly smile on his face will melt into a soft, thoughtful one as he walks aimlessly throughout the near empty streets. The buildings around him either shut for the next few days for the New Year or bustling with customers who don't have anyone to go back to…just like him. Lost in his thoughts, Lee continues to pointlessly walk, hoping to see something that will tell him that this year will indeed be a good one.

Neji will place his chopsticks neatly on his plate, slowly murmuring a thank you as he politely excuses himself from the table and room. The rest of the House and Branch Members too busy talking amongst themselves to worry about him. Hinata, the ever observant one, will see him as he quietly escapes into the quiet of the night outside, but will say nothing, her and Hanabi –who have a truce for the night- will occupy their father from seeing their older cousin leave. Outside, he'll quietly leave the Hyuuga compound, heading toward the town to distract himself from the meanderings of his relatives. He doesn't want to hear this, hear their family gossip while the clock slowly winds down to the New Year. He wants something to tell him destiny will give him a good year.

Lee stumbles across the training ground, the same training ground that he constantly worked to perfect his taijutsu. The same one where Neji day after day, beat him into the ground, telling him he was worthless. It was the same field that Gai-sensei told him that he was different from Neji. That he was a genius of hard work and would go just as far as Neji, and gave him hope that he would be one of the best ninja of Konoha. Sitting on one of the fallen logs, Lee looked up into the sky, the stars peaking out through the dark, grey clouds, twinkling brightly even though the clouds, though bigger than them, were trying to overshadow them.

Neji, not knowing exactly where to go, decides to go to one of the few places he is at peace. This place is one of the few spaces where he can remain at ease and mediate. The place where he honed his skill with his Byakugen and became slowly and steadily became stronger. Landing on a nearby tree close to a familiar location, his keen eyes see a recognizable figure. Even with his different attire, Neji could pinpoint that lanky body and bowl style hairdo from anybody. Stealthily, he disappears from his perch to stand nearby Lee.

Ebony eyes widened slightly as Neji appeared suddenly, cheeks flushing in embarrassment about being caught in such a vulnerable state, especially since he was now a Chuunin. Immediately, he slapped on a characteristic grin on his face, absently rubbing the back of his head in discomfort. He turned his head away, awaiting the cold comment about his carelessness. It seemed as if one of his wishes for the new year was definitely not happening today.

Blank eyes gazed apathetically at the flustered state, making no mention of the un-ninja-like trait that Lee was showing at the moment. Ninja were supposed to be aware of their surroundings at all times, even if they were in deep thought. His eyes immediately saw Lee place the smile of a fool back on his face, knowing fully well that he was probably feeling disappointed himself for allowing himself to be caught in such a state, especially by his Jounin teammate nonetheless. Yet…he didn't want to say anything, especially since he made another promise with himself.

The white clad Jounin situated himself neatly beside the green-garbed Chuunin, both silent as they fell into their own thoughts about the year, both future and present.

The past was definitely…unusual, but that was the norm for ninja, especially for the genius of the well-renown Hyuuga clan and the Beautiful Blue Best of Konoha, genius of hard work. Two completely different people with conflicting personalities, fighting styles, and dreams on one team, it would have seemed like a complete failure on a team. Yet…these two, with the help of an enthusiastic Gai-sensei and the calm, but firm hand –more like shuriken- of their female team member, were able to work together to become one of the most powerful teams in Konoha.

The future was unexpected for all ninja, no matter how powerful they were. They could die the next day or live to see the next year, just as they were doing right now. Days flying past would be as eventful as the past days that were captured in panels in the mind. Each memorable moment that ticked ahead of the two ninja were memories waiting for them. Wanting to be captured and stored forever in their young minds, all the bad and good.

Black eyes saw the future with passion, hoping that the next day was full of surprises that would lead him to become an even stronger ninja than the day before.

White eyes saw the past with despair, the memories something that would not leave him as he stepped forward toward the day ahead.

Together, as they were doing right now, they were simply two ninja. No, two teammates, to companions…two friends, staring up into the sky that did not place them neatly into their own little sorting bin as everyone else had done. No, they were just two friends enjoying each other's presence away from a home they did not want to be in.

One from the house that was empty with only old memories that knew him too well.

One from the home that was full of strangers that pretended to know him.

The loud cheering from nearby homes of ecstatic people were heard, even from the training grounds as the clock finally hit midnight, interrupting their train of thought.

"Happy New Year," two voices said simultaneously, one openly blushing as he turned his head away, while the other only allowed a slight touch of pink to cover his cheeks as he kept his face passive.

Hesitantly, the looked up at each other, unsure exactly what to say now.

Black eyes met a pair of white ones, sincerity sparkling in them as they promised the other that this New Year would be as eventful as the last with challenges and last minute saves during missions.

White eyes merely accepted the warmth, these normally emotionless eyes holding a calm, but pleased gaze. They too promised the other, they promised they would be a constant rival to help them grow, and someone that they knew they could trust on, not on missions, but in daily life too.

Two people with two different homes, with two different families, and two different traditions for the end of year were sitting quietly as they watched the sun rise, signaling the start of a new day for the a new start. Their lifestyles were different, but this tradition was something that they did not mind sharing with each other.

----------------------------------------------

**SS**: Man, this took a while to write. I had writers block after finishing three-fourth's of it, and I was literally rolling around on the floor, almost to tears. It's a bad habit of mine to lay off a fanfic if I don't finish it in one sitting. lol Anyway, comments are always appreciated.


End file.
